


День медика

by rc2204



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Animals, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Ratchet on duty, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rc2204/pseuds/rc2204
Summary: Что случилось? Ничего особенного, просто в Бамблби застрял... Кто?!Уилджек взорвал лабораторию, Мико раскрасила Смоука, а Балкхэд притащил на базу дохлого вехикона?!Всё понял, выезжаю!
Kudos: 2





	1. Незваный гость

_Праздник - ещё не значит выходной._

Над Джаспером зарядили дожди, и на базе автоботов потекла крыша. Капало даже оттуда, откуда не должно было. Бамблби, Арси и Смоукскрин висели под потолком, занимаясь починкой. Балкхэд руководил ими снизу.

– Кто же так строит?! – возмущался зелёный громила, в который раз проклиная земные технологии.

Как только удавалось устранить одну течь, тут же открывалась новая. Струйки воды стекали по стенам ракетной шахты, служившей прибежищем команды Прайм, а отдельные капли норовили угодить кому-нибудь за шиворот или вызвать замыкание оборудования. Дети устали передвигать вёдра и даже в школу после выходных отправились с радостью.

Портал земного моста закрылся, и на базе автоботов воцарилась благословенная тишина. Лишь ровно гудели приборы, да шуршал воздух в вентиляционных каналах.

_«Великий Праймас! Всегда бы так!»_

Рэтчет отметил светящиеся точки на карте компьютерного терминала. До момента выхода автоботов на позиции оставалось примерно полчаса. 30 безмятежных минут спокойствия. Достаточно, чтобы подзарядиться и провести самодиагностику. Врач улёгся на ремонтную платформу, устремив свой взор на ржавый потолок ракетной шахты. Одинокая капля сорвалась с высоты и с отчётливым стуком упала на пол.

Ненастье, что обрушилось на Джаспер, было крайне нехарактерно для пустынного климата штата Невада, и автоботский медик внезапно перенёсся на много лет назад в другую погодную аномалию. Рэтчет вспомнил белые сугробы на склонах потухшего вулкана, штурм снежной крепости и старых друзей под перекрёстным огнём импровизированных «снарядов». Это было так давно, словно и не с ним. И Уилджек тогда ещё не подался в Разрушители...

Послышавшийся вдали рокот мотора заставил стряхнуть наваждение. Звук был подозрительно знакомым, и по мере его приближения таяли последние надежды на недолгий оффлайн.

Белый спорткар с красно-зелёными полосами с рёвом вылетел из тоннеля и резко затормозил, едва не сбив Рэтчета с ног.

– Уилджек! Как тебя сюда занесло?

– Решил узнать, как поживает наше светило науки, – с довольной ухмылкой сообщил разрушитель.

– И всё?!

– Не совсем. Знаешь, какой сегодня день?

– Понедельник, – ответил медбот, не понимая, к чему этот глупый вопрос.

– Первый понедельник октября по земному календарю – День врача! И я предлагаю его отметить. Устроим вечеринку?

– Дружище! Если ты забыл, у нас война. Да и не принято здесь ничего праздновать.

– Вы просто ни разу этого не делали. Я уже договорился с Мико. Музыку она обеспечит.

Рэтчет в очередной раз мысленно попрощался с тишиной.

– А ещё... – Уилджек понизил голос. – Помнишь, как вирус Рафа слил с «Немезиса» всю информацию? Среди прочего я нашёл там одну замечательную формулу.

– Неужто синтэнергона?!

– Лучше! Сверхзаряженного!

– Да ну! – отмахнулся врач. – Десовское пойло только в конструктиконов заливать!

– В исходном виде, пожалуй, да, – согласился разрушитель, – но после некоторой доработки результат превзошёл все ожидания!

– Прайм не одобрит, – упирался медик.

– Что Прайм? Сам темнейший лорд Юникрону Искру продал бы, знай он, чего лишился.

– Но Уилджек...

– Мне всего лишь нужна твоя вспомогательная лаборатория.

– Хорошо, – сдался Рэтчет, – но прошу, будь аккуратен. Эта база принадлежит правительству Соединённых Штатов, и я не хочу, чтобы ты её взорвал.


	2. Зверь внутри

Бамблби высадил Рафаэля у школы. Дождь уже не лил, как вчера, а противно моросил. Автобот дождался, пока юный хакер махнёт ему рукой из окна своего класса, и просигналил в ответ. Пришла пора выдвигаться на задание.

Как это произошло, разведчик не заметил. Кажется, что-то зацепилось за днище, перепрыгнуло на рычаг подвески и скользнуло под капот. Оно было совершенно мокрым, снабжённым коготками и необыкновенно изворотливым, вызывая своими перемещениями непреодолимое желание беспорядочно дёргаться и верещать.

Тщательно спланированная миссия накрывалась ржавым кузовом.

_«Рэтчет, мне нужно срочно вернуться на базу. Открой земной мост.»_

– Что-то случилось? – спросил врач у выкатившегося из портала скаута.

Вместо ответа тот издал жалобный мелодичный звук.

– Твой голосовой модуль сбоит! – раздражённо бросил медик.

Последовал короткий и возмущённый гудок.

– Что значит, «не ты»?!

От избытка эмоций, жёлтый автобот начал кататься по базе, отчаянно сигналя.

– Хватит тут колесить! Трансформируйся!

Би резко затормозил.

_«Я не могу... пока он внутри.»_

В подтвержение худших опасений, под капотом что-то заскреблось.

– Скраплет?! – встрепенулся док.

 _«Нет»_ , – разведчик прислушался к внутренним ощущениям, – _«он не грызёт. К тому же, я не помню, чтобы скраплеты мяукали.»_

– Мяукали?! – нахмурился Рэтчет, активируя сканер. – Этого ещё не хватало!

На человеческих автофорумах, где доктор любил зависать в свободное время, встречались обсуждения подобной напасти.

 _«Что может быть хуже скраплета?»_ – удивился Бамблби.

– Domus cattus! – Выдал своё заключение медик. – Хотя этот кот, скорее всего, бездомный. А теперь заезжай на платформу. Медленно и аккуратно. Мне совсем не хочется вычищать из тебя органические останки.

Внезапный вызов отвлёк врача и по совместительству специалиста по связи от его прямых обязанностей. Балкхэд запросил земной мост. Через минуту зелёный внедорожник шагнул на базу, придерживая на своём широком плече что-то фиолетовое.

– Вот, – пробасил разрушитель, – я захватил пленного, как и просил Прайм. Ничего, что он немного помялся?

Рэтчет смерил возмутителя спокойствия недовольным взглядом и отвернулся к Бамблби, который, вопреки запрету, снова начал елозить по платформе и отчаянно бибикать.

– Док, если ты ничего не сделаешь, то он стабилизаторы склеит... или колёса отбросит, – предупредил Балкхэд, безуспешно пытаясь распознать в покорёженной груде фиолетового металла признаки альтформы, – и мне придётся идти за новым.

– Не нужно больше ничего ломать! – взмолился медик. – Лучше помоги мне погрузить вехикона в стазис, пока он не дезактивировался.

В этот момент базу ощутимо тряхнуло. По сенсорам ударила взрывная волна. Металлические плиты на полу кое-где выбило со своих мест. Все мониторы погасли. Противно запищала аварийная сигнализация. Повезло ещё, что система пожаротушения не сработала, иначе очередной потоп был бы неминуем. Спустя пару секунд компьютеры ожили вновь, заполнив экраны сообщениями об ошибках.

Створки автоматических дверей со скрежетом разъехались в стороны (левую заклинило на половине), выпустив облако дыма и закопчённого Уилджека. Помимо сажи броню рэкера украшала пара заметных подпалин. В глубине помещения, подсвеченные ультрафиолетом, виднелись покорёженные обломки конструкций, искрящие кабели и оборванные трубки, некогда бывшие лабораторным оборудованием.

– Вау! – не сдержала восхищения Мико, притаившаяся за грудной пластиной зелёного броневика. Ради подготовки к предстоящему концерту девочка сбежала из школы и не пожалела.

Картина оказалась настолько впечатляющей, что Бамблби на платформе замер и замолчал. Зверь внутри тоже затих. Рэтчет чуть не уронил останки вехикона мимо стазисной камеры, а Балкхэд — челюсть.

– Уилджек! Мне нужны были эти приборы!

Разрушитель оперся рукой о проём и потряс головой, пытаясь стабилизировать изображение. Судя по гримасе, идея оказалась не очень. Однако, гонщик сумел оперативно оценить обстановку и воспользоваться ей.

– Где тут у вас аптечка?

Военврач выразительно промолчал, ибо ответ напрашивался исключительно нецензурный, а учить Мико кибертронским ругательствам в его планы не входило, и махнул рукой в сторону шкафа с инструментами.

Пристроив военнопленного, Рэтчет направился было к своему первому пациенту, но базу вновь потряс грохот, заставивший его обернуться. Уилджек так и не смог добраться до заветного ремкомплекта, рухнув в нескольких метрах от цели.

– Рэкеров лечить – только паяльник тупить! – проворчал медик, отвлекаясь на сканирование бывшего коллеги. Повреждения тот получил серьёзные, но критических среди них не было.

На терминал поступило ещё одно сообщение, от Смоукскрина. Раф каким-то образом узнал, что с его другом случилась беда, вызвал новичка и теперь вместе с ним возвращался на базу.

Как доктор и ожидал, ничем, кроме сочувствия, юный хакер не смог помочь. Заглядывание под капот и разные «кис-кис» пользы не принесли. Кончик рыжего хвоста лишь один раз мелькнул между топливными шлангами и втянулся под двигатель прежде, чем его успели ухватить.

Предложение Мико дождаться, пока кот проголодается и выйдет сам, одобрения врача не вызвало. А идея Рэтчета о полной разборке встретила решительный протест у всех остальных.

Тем временем сзади послышалась возня и скрежет металла по полу. Зелёный громила добыл аптечку, привёл напарника в сидячее положение и теперь оказывал первую помощь.

– Балк, не трогай Джеки! Ты его доломаешь! – отчаянно взмолился медик.

– Я в порядке, док, – отозвался пришедший в себя рэкер.

– До платформы сам дойдёшь, или помочь?

– Немного подорожника не помешало бы, только в Джаспере он не растёт, – Уилджек, получив свою дозу нейроблокираторов, подпирал бампером стену и явно наслаждался существованием.

– Какой ещё подорожник?! – Рэтчет заподозрил, что ошибся в постановке диагноза, и этому взрывоопасному недоразумению вынесло ещё и проц.

– Трава, – объяснил Балкхэд и жадно втянул вентсистемой воздух, в котором ещё не рассеялась сиреневатая дымка.

Учитывая, _что_ люди обычно называли «травой», предположение насчёт паров сверхзарядки оказалось вполне логичным. А базу действительно требовалось проветрить, чтобы избежать неприятных объяснений с Праймом.

– Брысь отсюда!!! – рявкнул врач, направляясь к центральному пульту, чтобы переключить систему кондиционирования шахты на форсированный режим.

Словечко было чисто земное, но очень выразительное. За несколько секунд из медблока сбрыснули все, кроме Рафаэля. Даже разрушители куда-то пропали, что одновременно внушало надежду и опасения.


	3. Избранный, но непризнанный

После того, как Рэтчет выставил всех из медблока, Смоукскрин увязался было за рэкерами, но Балкхэд пообещал привлечь его к уборке, и пришлось незаметно отстать. Однако, желание увидеть запретную лабораторию, где вне всяких сомнений происходило что-то интересное, оказалось сильнее директив самосохранения. Поэтому избранный, но непризнанный вооружился любимым артефактом и отправился исследовать базу самостоятельно.

Для своих человеческих друзей автоботы выделили свободное помещение с высоким потолком, разделённое на два уровня. Мико заняла верхний, потому что кроме неё желающих постоянно бегать по лестнице вверх и вниз не нашлось. Зато здесь было вдвое просторней, и девочка использовала дополнительную площадь, как студию. Не только музыкальную, но и художественную, благо идеи для творчества не иссякали.

К сожалению, работы юной японки не всегда находили желаемый отклик в искрах сокомандников. Эпическое полотно «Девастатор и фаберже» разгневанный Прайм приказал немедленно снять и выбросить. Картину спас Фоулер, оказавшийся случайным вдохновителем создания сего шедевра. Как-то раз слегка набравшийся агент рассказал парням старую армейскую байку, не зная, что Мико задремала в Балкхэде. Что до гуро с зелёным внедорожником и вехиконом, то сначала его в пух и прах разнёс Рэтчет, найдя два десятка анатомических ошибок, а затем стащил Уилджек. При этом от рэкерского ржача тряслась вся база.

Мико только что закончила рисовать чёрные тени вокруг глаз, когда увидела в зеркале позади себя выглядывающего из стены Смоукскрина.

– Ааааа!!! Паук!!! – с диким воплем девочка вскочила на стол и тут же запрыгнула трансформеру на ладонь.

– Эй! Зачем пинаться-то?! – возмутился новичок, чувствуя, что намертво «встрял в текстурах», а фазовый переключатель от удара ноги юной разрушительницы со звоном улетел в дальний угол комнаты.

– Вот ты и попался, шпион! Сейчас я покажу тебе, как подглядывать! – Мико проворно спрыгнула на пол, убирая артефакт из пределов досягаемости элитгардовца.

Над способом наказания долго раздумывать не пришлось, и школьница потянулась за косметичкой.

Из обклеенной постерами стены торчала верхняя часть корпуса и правая рука Смоука, над которыми сейчас усердно трудилась японка. На Мико снизошло вдохновение. Девочка настолько увлеклась, что не заметила, как перешла от косметики к обычным краскам, арсенал которых у неё был куда разнообразнее: перламутровые, флюоресцентные и даже металлик. Художница весьма реалистично изобразила потёки энергона и признаки коррозии, добавила трещин, царапин и сколов брони.

Сначала Смоукскрин переносил экзекуцию спокойно, но вскоре заскучал. К тому же, в коридоре по ту сторону стены оставалось свидетельство его позора, которое могло вызвать нездоровый интерес у случайных прохожих. Рэкеры уж точно не упустили бы возможности отвесить пинка под элитный бампер.

– Ещё маникюрчик, и всё, – «успокоила» свою жертву Мико, после чего автобот натурально взвыл.

– Я что, похож на десептиконского медика?!

– Так и быть, коготки оставим на следующий раз, – согласилась девочка, с очаровательной улыбкой возвращая новичку фазовый переключатель. – А теперь пойдём встречать друзей. Арси и Джек должны были уже вернуться.

Когда освобождённый элитгардовец спустился в центральный зал, то не обнаружил там никого, кроме лазурной автоботки. Внимание двухколёсной было полностью занято компьютером, и она даже не обернулась. В медблоке Джек что-то втолковывал Рафу, а Рэтчет... Увидев Смоука, медик внезапно поменял выражение лицевой и метнулся навстречу ему, преграждая путь:

– О, Праймас! Что это? Кибонная чума?!

От неожиданности новичок отпрянул и попятился.

– Ни к чему не прикасайся! Немедленно в сканер! – скомандовал врач.

До молодого бойца наконец-то дошло.

– Это всего лишь краски, – Смоукскрин провёл пальцами по фейсплейту и продемонстрировал испачканную пятерню.

Логическая цепочка «краски-тире-Мико» (А вот, кстати, и она!) выстроилась мгновенно. Виновница переполоха выглядела похожим образом, а из глаз разве что мегатрончики не выпрыгивали.

– Вот же Юникроновы дети! – Рэтчет едва удержался, чтобы не запустить в парочку чем-нибудь тяжёлым. – Какими дронами беспроцессорными надо быть, чтобы додуматься до такого?! Я из-за ваших шуток чуть в системную блокировку не выпал!

Японка ковыряла пол носком высокого ботинка, с трудом изображая покаянный вид.

– Интересно, существует ли успокоительное для трансформеров? – вполголоса поинтересовался сидящий на платформе Раф.

– Точно! – воскликнула Мико. – Нам понадобится валерьянка и... – девочка пихнула под колесо Смоукскрина. – Фазовый переключатель!

– Потрудитесь объяснить, что вы задумали? – потребовал ещё не успевший остыть медик.

– Это должно сработать, – подхватил идею Джек, – но потребуется помощь одного человека.

Парень вытащил телефон и набрал номер.

– Алло, мам! Рэтчету нужна валерьянка... Нет! Это не то, о чём ты подумала, – рассмеялся он и заговорщически прошептал. – Короче, приезжай, тут весело!

– Что вы натворили? С доктором всё в порядке? – встревоженные интонации Джун Дарби отчётливо доносились до всех присутствующих даже из крохотного динамика телефона.

– Ничего особенного. Просто, в Бамблби застрял кот, Уилджек взорвал лабораторию, Мико раскрасила Смоука, а Балкхэд притащил на базу дохлого вехикона.

– Я всё поняла, выезжаю!

– Давай на наше секретное место. Я попрошу Арси открыть земной мост.


	4. Валерьянка для доктора

Джун не заставила себя долго ждать. За это время Рэтчет успел снять снял с жёлтого разведчика несколько пластин брони для удобства доступа. Визуально определить местоположение хвостатого паразита это не помогло, зато его стало лучше слышно.

– Выходи по-хорошему, – доктор постучал по кузову гаечным ключом. В ответ раздалось лишь шипение занявшего глухую оборону кота.

Судя по хаотичным перемещениям цветного пятна на экране тепловизора, потревоженный зверь снова начал путешествие по моторному отсеку, на этот раз задействовав зубы, когти и встроенную сирену. Бамблби заверещал в унисон с ним и попытался рвануть с платформы. Совместными усилиями Смоука и Рэтчета его с трудом удалось удержать.

_«Ты, скраплет шерстяной! Перестань меня грызть! Я несъедобный!»_

– Только не трансформируйся!!! Не вздумай!

_«Уи-и-иии!!! Отпустите! Я не выдержу!»_

– Мя-а-а-ууу!!!

Рэкеры нарисовались на пороге ремблока в самый захватывающий момент.

– Cazzo di gattino!* – не удержался от комментария гонщик.

– Уилджек! – возмутилась Арси. – Здесь же дети!

– Что он сказал? – тут же заинтересовалась Мико.

– Отставить!!! – рявкнула во весь голос мисс Дарби. Школа агента Фоулера возымела своё действие. В отдельно взятом уголке базы повисла тишина.

– А это точно необходимо? – спросил Рэтчет, когда Джун предложила ему нанести на руки пахучую коричневую жидкость из пузырька.

– Котов привлекает запах валерьянки. Так вам будет проще его поймать.

Врач нехотя подставил медсестре ладони, убеждённый в том, что затея белковых обречёна на провал. Затем он закрепил на запястье фазовый переключатель и выставил нужный режим.

 _«Это ведь не больно?»_ – осторожно поинтересовался разведчик.

– Смоукскрин не жаловался, – с этими словами медбот активировал тепловой сканер и отыскал на картинке шевелящееся жёлтое пятно неправильной формы.

– Кажется, эта деталь здесь лишняя, – рука Рэтчета прошла сквозь корпус Бамблби.

Рафаэль, вооружившись портативным тепловизором, координировал операцию с другого ракурса:

– Левее... Правее... Ниже... Он убегает!

– Хватай его! – воскликнула японка, заглядывая в экран прибора.

Манипуляции доктора привели к тому, что зверь окончательно забился в дебри механизмов, каждый раз находя новые обходные пути.

– Всё ясно, он боится Рэтчета, – констатировала Мико. – Ещё пара попыток, и котик может сделать мокро.

– Только не это! – ужаснулся медик.

Бамблби продублировал его слова выразительной трелью.

– Доктор, если вы позволите... – подала голос мисс Дарби.

Врач удивлённо посмотрел на Джун:

– Надеюсь, пациент не против?

 _«Валяй!»_ – бибикнул жёлтый.

Рэтчет подозвал Смоука, чтобы тот поменял настройки артефакта. Врач аккуратно поднял медсестру, удерживая её на уровне платформы. Джун запустила руки под капот, а через несколько секунд спустя её запястья ощутили прикосновение мягкой шёрстки, и в ладонь мокрым носом ткнулась усатая мордочка.

 _«Ай! Щекотно!»_ – взвизгнул Би, когда медсестра выдернула из него взъерошенный и перепачканный смазкой бело-рыжий комок меха.

 _«Свободен!»_ – разведчик сорвался с платформы, трансформируясь на ходу и хватая части своей брони.

– Стой! – бросился за ним Рэтчет. – Мне нужно провести полную диагностику твоих систем! Он мог что-нибудь повредить.

Но сейчас жёлтого гонщика вряд ли кто-то смог бы поймать.

– Посмотри, Рэтчет, на тебя похож! Может, оставим его, а? – предложила Мико, глядя в наглую зеленоглазую морду.

Медик возмущённо фыркнул:

– Даже не думайте! Эта тварь погрызёт проводку и сдохнет под полом. А когда вашим котом провоняет вся база, сами же будете просить найти его труп.

Наконец-то, уставший и благоухающий валерьянкой доктор смог позволить себе присесть на платформу. Он не сразу уловил едва заметную вибрацию и негромкое тарахтенье, как будто рядом работал миниатюрный двигатель. Лишь ощутив лёгкую статику на своём корпусе, Рэтчет обернулся посмотреть и слегка завис от увиденного. Бело-рыжий зверь на платформе самозабвенно тёрся об него мордой и боками. Только сейчас медик заметил, что за ними с умилением наблюдает добрая половина базы.

– Откуда этот приятный звук? Это... животное его издаёт? – удивился своей догадке врач.

– Похоже, ты ему понравился, – с улыбкой произнесла Мико.

– Хм... Это так успокаивает.

– Может, наконец, праздновать начнём? – предложил Уилджек.

– Вы ещё лабораторию в порядок не привели, – напомнил Рэтчет. – А кое-кому не мешало бы посетить медблок. Кстати, доктор освободился и готов принять.

– Если ты не уймёшься, то принимать будет нечего, – возразил белый разрушитель.

Пойманный на слове медбот возмущённо фыркнул.

– Хочешь оставить всех без сверхзарядки?!

– Лабораторию-то мы с Джеки починили, – радостно сообщил Балкхэд.

«Починили» по факту значило: собрали из уцелевших обломков, зафиксировав всё, что могло отвалиться, столь любимой людьми изолентой.

Рэтчет критически оглядел лабораторную установку:

– А не рванёт?

– Что значит «не рванёт»?! Это будет лучший в мире фейерверк! – заявил довольный рэкер и повернул рубильник.

Стальные плиты под ногами вздрогнули, с потолка посыпалась ржавчина и мелкий мусор. Трое автоботов синхронно бросились на пол, прикрыв головы руками.

Грохот перешёл в вой, затем в протяжный визг и эхом рассеялся под перекрытиями.

– Эти новые колонки – просто класс! – раздался в тишине восторженный голос Мико. – Вот теперь можно повеселиться по-настоящему!

17.02.2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * – ***здец котёнку! (ит.) © Google Translate


End file.
